Smoke and Mirrors
by Lanatris
Summary: People often say "it's better to have loved and lost, then to have never loved at all". But what if you fell in love with your best friend? If it works out, it can be the best thing that ever happened to you. But what if it doesn't? How do you know it is worth the risk to potentially break your friendship? An elaboration on the Korrasami-ending of "The Last Stand".
1. Chapter 1 - By Your Side

**While I love the fact that Korrasami is canon, I was a bit confused as to how it happened. Their "getting together" was portrayed way too subtle to my taste, especially when compared to the obvious Kataang-ending** _ **Avatar: The Last Airbender**_ **knew – and they were just kids. So if Aang and Katara could have a full blown kissing ending at ages 12 and 14 respectively, I figured Korra and Asami, aged 21 and 22 respectively, deserved at least the same. As such, I did what I did with one of my other stories,** _ **A Minute,**_ **and rewrote the ending of the finale to put more emphasis on the budding relation while staying as close as possible to what happened in the series.**

"=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-"

Korra's gaze roved over Mako's mummified arm before reaching his eyes. "How's the arm?"

"Much better." His easy-going tone soothed the guilt that had burdened her ever since she had discovered his injury.

"The words 'thank you' don't feel big enough for what you did. But I honestly don't know what else to say."

"You don't need to say anything. I want you to know, I'll follow you into battle, no matter how crazy things get. I've got your back ... and I always will."

A grateful, affectionate smile lit up Korra's face. Mako had easily become one of her closest, most loyal friends and while his statement did not surprise her, it was still something to hear him say it out loud. As a comfortable silence befell them, their attention drifted to the dance floor, where Wu was engaged in a flamboyant version of the Dancing Badgermole with a somewhat reluctant Asami.

"Speaking of having someone forever, when are you going to make your move on Asami?"

"Hmmmh?" It took Korra a lot of effort to tear her eyes away from the way Asami's dress flared like flames as Wu twirled her around. Noticing the knowing look in Mako's eyes and the content smirk on his lips, she snapped to attention and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, what?"

The smirk readily grew to a full blown smile. "Your move on Asami. When are you planning on making it?"

"Move? What move? Why would I make a move on Asami? Haha, we—we're just best friends." Looking everywhere but at Mako, Korra was painfully aware that even her permanently tanned skin failed to hide the blush she felt burning on her cheeks.

Mako could not stop his laughter from bubbling to the surface at the sight of his flustered friend. "Korra, you're a lot of things, but 'subtle' has never been among them. You don't have to be a detective—though I am—to notice how much you like Asami. And I don't mean that in a 'you are best friends'-kind of way."

If she thought her cheeks were burning before, Korra was fairly certain her skin was about to melt off. "What—haha, you are—you don't—we aren't ... I-I mean, I'm not—we're not—I—euh ..." She sighed in defeat and lowered her gaze. "How long have you known?"

"Oh, a while now. I had my suspicions for years, but the way you two acted around each other after you came back ... you were so in sync, it was as if you had never left."

Korra looked up in surprise as Mako continued to relay in more detail all the gestures that had occurred between her and Asami, most notably her emotional dependence on the heiress. This was not how she had expected him to react. After all, he had dated both of them in the past, but the way he talked about their interactions now ... He was completely calm and at ease with the idea of her and Asami. He accepted it. He accepted _them_. And what was more, he seemed proud of them. Happy. It was weird and wonderful at the same time.

"Earth to Korra!" The gentle nudge against her arm snapped her out of her reverie. "Hehe, there you are, where'd you go?"

"Sorry about that." Korra smiled sheepishly at him. "You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you be so ... accepting."

Mako was taken aback. "Why wouldn't I be accepting?"

The somewhat hurt and confused flicker in his eyes made Korra chuckle. "Come on, Mister Detective, look at the history between the three of us. You weren't exactly the smoothest after you and her broke up. And we broke up. And you and Asami fooled around again. And then we broke up—again. You even saluted us at one point."

"Right ..." Mako cleared his throat and mumbled a quick, "sorry 'bout that."

"Nah, it's fine." Her bubbling laughter floated through the air before Korra took on a more serious tone. "I'm just glad that we eventually managed to get through all that as a group."

"Yeah, we did, didn't we? Though I'd like to think we all became closer despite—or maybe even because of—that mess." Korra nodded and smiled, an action Mako mirrored easily, though his smile grew wider when he noticed that her eyes involuntarily darted toward Asami once again. "So, as one of your best friends, I'd like to bring this conversation back to you and Asami and what you're going to do about it." Although her surprised reaction had been expected, that did not make her double-take any less fun.

"Will you drop it already?!" Korra snapped in a whisper while frantically scanning the crowd to verify that no one was paying attention to them. When Mako opened his mouth to speak, she quickly covered it with her hand. "Please, just let it go? I don't plan to do anything, okay? I just ..." Her hand dropped from his face, taking her fiery demeanor with her. On instinct, she sought out Asami's form on the dance floor; the sight alone always managed to calm her. "She's my best friend. I don't ever want to risk losing her." A somewhat sad smile ghosted over her lips as she saw the annoyed look on the heiress' face when Wu pulled her close after a twirl, effectively negating her attempts to escape. "So I can be content with just being friends."

Mako was momentarily taken aback by the honest declaration. Although her words were clear, her entire body language told him that she was lying. The way she looked at Asami ... It was with a longing so intense it was on the verge of becoming physically painful. A small part of him grew jealous over the fact that she had never talked about nor looked at him the same way she did Asami. However, it was also that part that sparked his anger about the situation. He wanted Korra to be happy. More than anything, he had wanted to be the cause of her happiness, but he had come to terms with the fact that they were not meant to be a long time ago. Ever since, he had vowed to himself that he would never stand in the way of her happiness, wherever she might find it. By some twist of fate, the two women he cared for the most had found happiness with each other, a deep emotional connection he hoped to be lucky enough to find for himself one day. But to then learn that Korra was willing to let it slip away ... no, there was no way that he would let her do that.

"Wow, for someone who claims to be Asami's best friend, you sure lack faith in her." His icy tone nearly surprised himself as much as it did Korra. "You two obviously care for each other and yet, you don't think she's worth the risk? You place an imaginary fear before your happiness _and_ hers?" Korra opened her mouth to protest, but Mako trudged on. "You kissed me while she and I were still dating. You basically stole me from her, and yet, she never blamed you. Even more, she gave up everything she had and stuck by you. That all happened when you even barely knew each other. Now you're best friends, so what makes you think she would abandon you now?"

Korra stared at him in silence, his words echoing through her mind. She knew there was a truth to them, but it was not that simple. It was logical that Asami would act like he claimed, but what if she did not? She just could not risk that.

Her doubts and fears where apparently visible on her face as Mako sighed and continued in a more mellow though still annoyed tone. "You do know she loves you too, right?" When Korra continued to be silent, he pressed his hand against his face and groaned.

Although she knew that he just wanted to help, Korra began to grow annoyed by Mako's attitude. It was easy for him to say what she needed to do, it was not him who would risk everything. Although she knew in the back of her mind that she was blowing it out of proportion, it was easier to not think about it and just be annoyed with Mako. "Why do you even care whether or not I get together with Asami?"

"Because you're obviously made for each other. And you're my friends, I just want you to be happy!"

"We _are_ happy, so why don't you just let it be?"

"Oh, puh-lease. Yes, you're happy, but why settle for happy when you could be ecstatic? You're just scared. And the stupid thing is that you don't have any reason to be!"

"And how do you know that without a shadow of a doubt?!"

Korra was practically shouting by now, drawing the attention of some of the nearby guests. As such, Mako quickly raised his good arm in surrender and lowered his voice. "Okay, look, I'm sorry, all right? I didn't mean to anger you. I just don't understand why you'd be content with just being friends when you could have more, could _be_ more, which is obviously what you want. And what she wants."

Korra sighed wearily. "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's just ... yes, I love her, and I know I always will, but I just ... What if she doesn't feel the same? You said she does, but how do you know that? How are you so sure?"

Her previous anger had been completely replaced by a desperation so palpable that Mako forgot his own annoyance. Thinking for a moment, a mischievous smile took hold of his face. "I could show you."

"Show me?"

"Well, I could spend hours listing all the small and big things that prove Asami loves you, like how she was willing to teach you how to drive in her own personal car that she loves, how she offered to drop everything to help you recover from the mercury poisoning, how she painted her car Water Tribe blue after you, how excited she was to hear you were coming back, how distraught she was upon learning you had vanished—and trust me, I could go on like this for a while—but you would never believe me ... or you might at some level, but you'd be too stubborn to _actually_ believe me. You would probably come up with alternative—undoubtedly far-fetched—explanations as to how none of those things prove that she loves you but are merely outings of circumstantial events. So instead, I could save us all a lot of time and just show you that Asami gets jealous over you, because I've never know her to get jealous over anyone _unless_ she had an interest in them. Do you?"

Korra looked as if she was going to protest, but when Mako gave her a look, daring her to claim that he was exaggerating, she bypassed his reasoning, much to his amusement. "How would you prove that?"

"Do you trust me?" The mischievous twinkle in his eye sparkled brighter, slightly unnerving Korra, who hesitated. Looking around, she spotted Asami, smiling brightly to herself, making her way towards them.

"Eum ... in general or right now?" When Mako gave her a blank stare, Korra quickly conceded. "All right, all right, I trust you, you know that. But however you plan to show me, you better do it fast, as Asami is coming over, and I don't want to be having this convers—"

Korra's sentence was cut off when Mako suddenly snaked his free hand around her neck and drew her in for a kiss. The moment they connected, Korra's body went rigid and her mind blank. It felt like it took an eternity for her brain to process what was happening; Mako's lips pressed against hers, and desperate to breathe herself, she felt his breath slip inside her, running though her body as molten lava. However, as soon as the sensation reached her chest, something shook her violently. While her brain was working at a snailsloth's pace, her heart reacted with the speed of an eelhound. Suddenly truly realizing that it was _Mako_ who was kissing her, she felt a panic grip her and squeeze tightly. _What would Asami think?!_ Balking inside, Korra's blue eyes snapped into focus as adrenaline pumped through her body, and she shoved Mako away.

Staring wide-eyed at him, Korra's mind had trouble forming complete sentences, a battle for dominance between anger and confusion raging on in her mind. "What?! ... Why?!" Seeing Asami run towards the docks of the island, nearly bumping into Lin and Bolin in her haste to vanish, Korra's internal struggle was quickly decided in favor of anger. She whirled around to face Mako with such force that he involuntarily took a step back. "You ... _YOU_!"

The part of Korra's fury that did not make it to her intonation exploded through little cracks and tremors in the earth; she was literally shaking with anger.

Mako quickly took another step back from the furious Avatar, nervously motioning her to calm down. "This is the part where you remember that you trust me, that you trust that I would never do anything to hurt you or Asami."

" _Trust_ you? Trust _you_?! You ... YOU!" Korra advanced on Mako, though before she reached him, she turned on her heels and backed away. The defiant stance of her self-control did not last long, however, and she rounded on him again, raising a menacing finger. "You ..."

Before Korra could utter another word, Lin and Bolin appeared at their sides, with Lin's sharp tones offering a welcome distraction for Mako. "Why are you two making all this racket? Half the party has lost interest in the bride and groom because the Avatar has been yelling at her ex-boyfriend."

Turning to the two newcomers, Korra furiously pointed at Mako. "He ... _HE_! Ragh!" She angrily threw her arms in the air and started to pace once again; every time she faced Mako, she opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Korra, please calm down. You're making a scene." Bolin reached out to offer a comforting embrace but immediately recoiled as if touching a hotplate when she shot him the same dangerous glare she had been giving Mako. "Wow, o- _kay_ , making a scene is good, making a scene is very good ... you continue doing that." Laughing awkwardly, he shuffled away from her and toward his brother. Between clenched teeth, while still smiling at Korra, he hissed at him. "What did you _do_? Why did Asami run off like that? She nearly bowled me over, and I could swear I saw some tears in her eyes."

Upon hearing that, Korra whirled on Mako. "Tears? YOU! Your fault!" Though before she could actually reach him, Lin took her firmly by the arm and held her back.

"Simmer down there, kiddo. And you," she turned to Mako, "better start explaining, because the Avatar seems to have lost the ability to string more than two words together."

"Well ..." Mako scratched the back of his head, feeling terribly awkward with his boss asking him to explain what happened. "Eum, yes, you see, Chief, what happened is, eum ..."

"Oh, spit it out already!"

"I kissed Korra to show her Asami loves her too and that she should make a move, because they're both—"

A stunned silence settled over the foursome as Mako recovered from the slap in the face Korra had given him. Breathing deeply through her nose to calm herself, her voice was shaking with every syllable that she managed to force past her lips. "I ... told you that ... in _private_! Urch ... YOU!"

As Korra raised her hand again, Lin pushed her back and protectively positioned herself before Mako. "Okay, that's enough, calm down! It's not like he blabbed a national secret anyway; the vibrations of your fluttering heart whenever Miss Sato is near have been nauseating me for months now. Just fix it already before I actually hurl."

The casualness that accompanied Lin's revelation dealt such a devastating blow to the raging beast inside of Korra that she completely forgot about her anger. Her flabbergasted "What?" was drowned out, however, by Bolin's startled gasp.

"Bro! You kissed Korra? Again? ... Are you in love with her? _Again_?"

"What? No!" Mako whirled around to face his brother. "We've made it clear in the past that we don't work as a couple, we're just friends."

"Uhu mmmyes, friends, of course! Because randomly kissing each other is a normal pastime for friends." Scowling at his brother, he bobbed him on the nose with a strong finger. "No! Bad Mako! That's not what friends do! I mean, I'm friends with the Chief, but you don't see me kissing her."

Lin's face went blank upon hearing the comparison, and she involuntarily took a step away from the young earthbender, giving him a look that clearly warned him to never even say something like that again if he valued his life.

Swatting his brother's finger away in annoyance, Mako pinched the bridge of his nose, before shooting Bolin a warning glare to not strike him again. "Look, it's all very simple: the kiss didn't mean a thing. I just did that to prove to Korra that Asami loves her back and that she should make a move. I wanted to prove to her that Asami actually gets jealous because of _her_ whenever someone else shows affection to her. You know how pigheaded Korra is when it comes to just accepting someone's word for it."

"Hey, I'm right _here_!"

"Deal with it, kiddo, he's right. While I don't particularly approve of going around and kissing people—seriously, don't you people have any regards for personal boundaries?—you are particularly tough to get through to and tend to not listen to anyone unless proof hits you in the face." Lin's scrutinizing gaze switched between Mako and Korra, who both felt rather admonished by her brash tone. "Anyway, the truth of the matter is that Asami is a smart young lady, though for reasons I cannot—and would rather not—fathom, she seems to like you, love you even, as her heart is just as nauseating as yours. So while I understand that you're angry with Mako for kissing you, he did end up proving his point: there is no way that Asami stormed off that distraught because of him."

"Hey, I'm right _here_."

"Sorry, bro, the Chief's right."

Lin ignored Mako who was glaring at his grinning brother and turned her full attention to Korra. Putting a hand on her shoulder, her expression softened. "Look, Korra, the thing is, everyone sort of already knew about you and Miss Sato," Korra's eyes opened in shock, but Lin continued, cutting of the Avatar's brewing question of how, "and we couldn't be happier. Considering everything that happened to the two of you, you deserve to be happy. Both of you. So," her tone instantly returned to her more familiar brash nature, "the real question at the moment is, what would you rather do? Stand here and chew Mako's head off, or go get the woman we all know you want?"

Korra stared at the trio before her. They all knew? How? Had she been that transparent? She had thought that if she would ever tell someone, they would be surprised, not having seen it coming. As her blue eyes met Lin's hard greens, she stopped her train of thought. It did not matter that everyone knew, might even make things easier and less awkward when Asami and her would officially be together ... _When_ ... Lin was right. Korra moved on to meet Mako's amber gaze. She could stand here and be mad at him, but even though she wished he had not kissed her, she could not deny that it had been effective. Asami was clearly bothered by it, and they had talked enough about the firebender to know for sure that neither of them would ever get back together with him. So her intense reaction could only have had to do with her ... Could it really be? Could Asami really love her back? She had told Mako that she could be content with how things were between them now, but she knew that was a lie. She would always want more, and perhaps it was not so crazy and unobtainable as she had thought. Asami was jealous ... because of _her_ , because of Mako kissing _her_. The realization plastered an unwipeable smile on her face. Without saying another word, without wasting another second, Korra started off in the direction of the docks, in the direction of _her_ Asami.

As the trio watched the Avatar go, Bolin draped his arms over Lin and Mako, drawing them both in a tight embrace. "Ah, true love, it really is a fickle creature, difficult to find and nearly impossible to tame, but oh so beautiful to behold."

When he sighed deeply and contently and swooned on Lin's shoulder, the Chief roughly pushed him away and stalked off back to party. As she passed Opal who had come to find Bolin for another dance, Lin barked at her surprised niece that she was an idiot.

"=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-"

 **Minor trivia section: the title of the story comes from the Lifehouse album "Smoke & Mirrors". Each chapter title (with the exception of one, thus far) is a song from that album, and I tried to match the title song to the chapter. So feel free to listen to the song while reading!**

 **As always, comments and constructive criticism are much appreciated. Anything that springs to mind is always a blast to read!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Halfway Gone

**Thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed this story thus far :-)**

 **The second chapter! It** ' **s named after the Lifehouse song** " **Halfway Gone** " **.**

"=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-"

Previously on _Smoke and Mirrors_

 _Mako confronted Korra about her feelings for Asami, something the Avatar thought would be a surprise to all if she would ever dared to admit to them out loud. However, since Korra was having difficulties accepting Mako's claim that Asami felt the same way, Mako decided to show that Asami was jealous whenever someone got close to Korra and kissed the Avatar in front of the Sato heiress, causing her to run off. Although the action enraged Korra, the unwanted kiss and Lin Beifong's explanation helped her to realize that there was truth to Mako's words, and she decided to confront Asami about it._

"=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-"

Asami was the perfect socialite. From the moment she could walk and speak, she had been trained to thrive in the world of the high society. As a diligent scholar with a bright mind and natural curiosity, she was perfectly equipped to carry on conversations ranging from the intricacies of the law and politics to the principles of architecture and engineering and to the tactics of pro-bending. In addition to her fine education, she was witty and clever, could coin an amusing pun, and her vocabulary was both extensive and eloquent. She knew how to entertain dignitaries and interest royalty. In short, Asami Sato was an accomplished conversationalist who had mastered every kind of etiquette there was to master ... But for the love of Raava and everything good in the world, if Wu dragged her into another dance that involved his hands roving over her body, she swore she would punch him in the face. So as he turned to signal the band for another tune, she seized her chance to escape.

Making her way swiftly through the crowd, Asami could not wait to find Korra. After the wedding ceremony, they had gotten separated; she had been dragged onto the dance floor by Meelo while Korra had to talk to some dignitaries. Asami smiled wistfully to herself. The work of the Avatar was never done, but it would be nice if they could just spend some time truly alone for once. Especially with everything that had happened lately—the preparations for Kuvira's trail, her father's funeral, the business meetings about the rebuilding of the city—Asami felt like it had been months since they had found some time to themselves. It had been way too long since their last meaningful conversation, even longer since she had laughed, and more importantly, it had been the longest since she had seen Korra laugh until she could not breathe anymore. The memory of Korra with tears of joy in her eyes splayed out over the rug in her living room, clutching her sides, filled Asami with undeniable warmth.

Asami had come to terms with liking Korra as more than a friend years ago. As the engineer that she was, she had spent many lonely nights in Korra's absence dissecting her feelings over a bottle—or several bottles—of red wine, sitting on that same rug in her living room. She had picked apart the tight bubble that enclosed her heart whenever the Avatar would touch her, even if by accident, the joy she felt when she thought of the woman, and the comfort that would cradle her when Korra was with her. Dissembling each part, analyzing it on itself and as a whole with the rest, had led her to conclude that liking Korra as more than a friend was the only plausible option. That she appreciated Korra's aesthetic beauty had been easy to admit, everyone with eyes in their heads could admit to that. But owning up to a sexual attraction? That had required the additional bottles and several back and forth discussions with herself.

She lightly shook her head to bring herself back to the present. With a renewed focus, it did not take her long to spot Korra standing off to the side with Mako. It was funny, now that she had embraced her attraction, she could not stop marveling at the natural beauty of the Avatar, leaving her to wonder why it took her so long to notice. What struck her as even more amusing, to the point where she could not stop a bright smile from playing on her lips, was the fact that Korra just blanked out Mako. How had she ever been attracted to him when there was also Korra?

When there was also Korra.

That was actually the question. Was Korra there for her the way that she wanted her to be? During her many talks with Sir Barolo and Madam Murua, Asami had been fairly certain that she and Korra were on the same page when it came to their "relationship". After all, the Avatar was a lot of things, but "subtle" had never been among them. Especially when they met again for the first time at the restaurant after three years ... Asami could have sworn that Korra had blushed upon praising her looks—not when she had complimented Korra on her hairdo, but only when Korra had complimented her appearance. One did not blush when complimenting "just a friend", right? Ever since then, Asami had searched for the right moment to test her findings, but it always seemed like something—Wu just had to be kidnapped—or someone—Tenzin just had to intervene during their talk at the gazebo, and she did not even want to mention that bitch Kuvira—stood in her way.

But now, at a wedding—people were always in a more romantic mood at a wedding, right?—Asami had decided it was time to talk to Korra about it. She was done speculating over the possibilities; she needed some facts. Before the end of the evening, she would know where she stood with the Avatar. She would know if Korra shared her attraction. She would know if Korra liked her, too. She would know—

Asami's thoughts vanished like snow in the sun. Her heart stopped beating. Her breath froze in her throat. Mako was _kissing_ Korra.

 _Mako_ was kissing Korra.

Mako was kissing _Korra_.

What was going on? What was he doing? What was _she_ doing? What ... just _WHAT_?! Asami did not understand any of it. It was like the smoothly rotating gears of her Satomobile had suddenly jammed for no apparent reason. She could not figure it out. What she was seeing … the facts she was getting … it made no sense. Maybe she was seeing things. That was it. She was just seeing things. She should not have had that glass of the Earth Kingdom's finest rice wine, and she was hallucinating now. Or maybe Wu had twirled her too much, and she was just dizzy. There had to be something she was missing. Something that had twisted reality. Something that ... just _something_ , _anything_! She just could not have miscalculated that much about Korra. She was Asami Sato after all, one of the world's leading engineers. She simply did _NOT_ miscalculate.

But ...

 _Mako was kissing Korra._

Asami's head felt like it was going to explode. She could not bear the image that kept rolling over her eyes like a broken mover. She could not process the data her senses were overloading her with. She had to get away. As if her feet made the decision on their own, Asami started to trot away as fast as the clack of her heels would allow.

It was only when she nearly ran into someone that Asami realized she was on the verge of crying, the tears pooling in the corners of her eyes clouding her vision. The notion struck her suddenly as ridiculous. No, just no. She was not going to cry about this. She had cried enough the months prior, she was not going to do it now. Besides, considering her track record of "good luck", had she really expected things to go her way?

Asami came to a halt when she reached the shore next to the empty docks of the island and just stared at the skyline of her beloved city. She was a child of the concrete jungle, enthralled by the majestic beauty of its architecture. Now that the actual jungle had draped itself over the buildings with playful spirits dancing through the sky, Asami could not help but just stare. The golden shine of the new spirit portal gave the scene a surrealistic atmosphere. The peaceful sight in combination with the soothing beating of the waves of the bay effectively calmed her mind. Closing her eyes and breathing deeply, she turned to face the cool evening breeze, welcoming the chill caressing her cheeks.

Now that her mind's overload had been purged, a thought seeped through that made a humorless snort escape her lips. Of all the reasons she had thought of why she should not tell Korra how she felt, Korra and Mako getting back together had not been among them. It had never even been a remote possibility. They had talked about Mako and their respective relationships with him profusely, and never would she have thought either of them would get back together with him ... Asami's bitter laugh ended in a deep sigh. How was it she always ended up in the same situation? Why could she never be the girl at the end of fairytales who lived happily ever after, riding off into the sunset after a merry wedding? Why did she always seem to be the supportive bridesmaid who got stuck with the cleanup and the drunk uncle?

"Asami?"

Korra had whispered her name so softly that Asami nearly missed it, and for the first time in her life, she actually wished that she _had_ missed it, that Korra had not come to find her. She just was not ready to face her yet. Seeing Mako's lips on Korra's had not just broken her mask, it had shattered it in a million pieces. She was not ready yet to face Korra, not ready to play the role of the supportive friend. Just ... not yet ...

"Asami?"

What was she going to do? That was actually redundant question. She knew perfectly well what she was going to do. She would do what she always did: she would be there for Korra and support her in any way she could.

Whether she was ready or not.

"=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-"

 **So as you have figured out by now, I am writing this fanon alternating between chapters from Korra** ' **s point of view and Asami** ' **s. After all, a relationship requires two people, and they each have their own feelings and thoughts and insecurities that they will not always tell the other about. I hope you enjoyed this little insight in how I picture our beloved and calculated Asami to handle seeing Mako kissing Asami.**

 **Oh, for those who aren** ' **t addicted to red wine like I am, Barolo and Murua are delicious red wines from Italy and Spain, respectively. I very much recommend them!**

 **As always, comments and constructive criticism are much appreciated. Anything that springs to mind is a blast to read!**


End file.
